Tell Me Another Story
by HeNtaiOssa-KuEa
Summary: Roxas...tu destino como Nobody ha cambiado,recordaras tus días en la Organización XIII y porqué desidiste ir en contra de la misma...yo quería esperar a verte realmente feliz, creo que no podré hacerlo ...Naminé ¿porqué lo hiziste? Roxmine,SxK,RxN


Hola a todos, esta vez con un fic de Roxas x Namine, esta pareja me gusta mucho, a pesar de que en el juego e incluso manga no dice que haya completa afinidad, si dan a entender pero no una oficial, claro, espero les guste.

Esta narrado por Roxas, cuando sea normal o de otro personaje lo aclararè

Tell Me Another Story

* * *

Han pasado 3 cortos pero en vez largos meses desde la derrota final a Ansem.. Xehanort, y en la cual Sora, Riku y Kairi han regresado a Destiny Islands... Deberìa estar agradecido, ya que aun puedo ver en ocasiones a Naminè, Sora pretende decirle - al fin - que le gusta Kairi, pero claro, cualquiera incluso si los viera por primera vez, se daria cuenta de que entre ellos hay algo. Riku se mostraba màs serio de lo normal, pero de igual manera apoyaba a Sora en cuestiones morales y no estados depresivos cuando Kairi no llegaba a los lugares en donde se quedaban de ver... en fin. En ocasiones podía leer los pensamientos de Sora, claro, soy su complemento aunque se escuche mal, pero, de igual manera ambos nos llevamos bien.

En ocasiones tambien Naminé y yo podiamos vernos durante la noche, esperen, no piensen mal, cuando Sora y Kairi Duermen, nuestras ¨ _escencias_ ¨ salian de los originales si queiramos, para claro, en la mañana o cuando nosotros los despertaramos, volver a unirnos como la primera vez, no sé como le hará Naminé, pero yo siempre le daba un golpe a Sora para que se pudiera despertar. Hablando de eso... no he visto a Naminé desde hace 3 días, me hace falta hablar con ella.

En los sueños de Sora, pude infiltrarme en ellos para decirle que queria ir con Kairi, lógicamente para platicar con Naminé, cosa que a el le agradó. Ella y yo habíamos hecho un experimento en los pasados meses: podíamos estar a casi un kilometro lejos de nuestros originales cuando ellos dormían, ya que si era mucho más lejos, a pesar de no ser ¨ _alguien_ ¨ nos lastimaba, y puedo apostar a que ellos tambien.

-Sora- dije en sus adentros, yo podiían en veces, hacerla de su subconciente- Vamos, ya estas bien

- Un poco más...- dijo el aun arreglandose su cabello en sus picos revoltosos parecidos a los míos- quiero que este perfecto

- !SORA!-se escuchó afuera de la casa de este- ¿Vienes o te quedas dormido como siempre?

Sora bufo algo molesto para despues ir a la ventana y abrirla de forma brusca- !calla Riku! Ya estoy despierto esta bien! - Vi como Riku solo reía por lo bajo, esto hizo molestar un poco a Sora, pero como siempre, olvidó ese enojo escasos segundos después. Suspiré para mis adentros, pero ansioso por que por fin saliera Sora de su arreglo personal que ya no parecían minutos humanos y por fin saliera de la casa.

-¿Que tal Riku?- saludó despues de otros 10 minutos, el solo hizo como que se estiraba y bostezaba

- Oh, nada mal, he pasado una buena noche, por como te tardaste, puedo apostar que Roxas trataba de degollarte- dijo al final con media sonrisa, caracteristico de el. Le dí el punto a favor y Sora puso sus manos detrás de la nuca

- Vaya, también te pones en mi contra, Roxas estubo molestandome un buen rato, ya me harta- Repliqué en su cabeza- OK ok retiro lo dicho!!

- Como sea Romeo, allí viene tu... lo diré de mejor manera: Romeos, alli vienen sus Julietas

Si pudiera salir en ese mismo instante con un cuerpo sólido, le hibiera pegado a Riku.. me basta con haberle ganado aquella vez cuando nos enfrentamos. Vimos a Kairi, la cual daba leves saltos con una sonrisa en el rostro y un papel en su mano, la cual al ver a Riku y Sora, su sonrisa aumentó de tamaño, movió su mano libre y fué hacia donde estabamos

- Hola chicos, buenos dias!- dijo, alegre como siempre- Me ha llegado esta carta el día de hoy, es del Rey Mickey, acerca de la otra vez- Riku tomó la carta y la abrió leyendola al instante, hizo una mueca que raras veces veía en el, sus labios hizieron una sonrisa de lado, y sus cejas se levantaron un poco, pasó la carta a Sora, y por mas que quise ver atraves de el, no pude. Pero pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro

- Supongo que ambos se apuntan... ¿verdad?- Riku y Kairi asintieron- Por cierto, Kairi... Roxas.. pregunta por Naminé- Vi el rostro de la chica, el cual abrió derrepente los ojos, mirandolo de maera acusadora, pero después se calmó

- Naminé está... ocupada... no creo que la veas en un tiempo Roxas...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Porque no siento su precencia?

Espera... desvie mi mirada viendo que, tenía a los 3 enfrente mío, cuando normalmente son solo Kairi y Riku. Miré que estaba fuera del cuerpo de Sora, el cual solo me sonrió. Olvidé todo eso y miré a Kairi

- ¿Donde esta Kairi?- ella se encogio de hombros, diciendo un leve ¨ no se¨- Kairi! ella es parte de ti, debes de saber, ¿donde está?

- Roxas, calmate- dijo Sora, mirandome fijamente- Esta ocupada, entiende

-¿ocupada? ¿en que?- Los tres me miraron curiosos, en especial Sora que formo una sornisa enorme en su rostro

- ¿Y porque tan preocupado por ella Roxas?

-Pues porque.. es mi amiga- dije de inmediato, Riku me miró con una ceja levantada. Es mi amiga... ¿Cierto? Me dijo quien era cuando vivia en la ilusión de Twilight Town... cuando pensaba que tenia una vida normal junto con... Hayner, Pence y Olette... ella fue la que me dijo que y quien era, ella fue la que me dijo que hacer... ella me dio su apoyo, a pesar de que yo no la conocia, ella me conocia perfectamente a mi, ¿la razon? ni yo la se. Lo que si se, es que cuando Sora y Kairi volvieron a estar juntos, 3 meses atras, la empeze a conocer mejor. Y francamente, me cayó muy bien desde la primera vez que la vi, la primera vez que hable con ella...

- Yo creo que es más que una amistad- dijo Kairi, con una leve sonrisa

- Sora y tu dicen lo mismo- replicó Riku con indiferencia, haciendo que los aludidos se sonrojaran de inmediato. Ellos no podian negar que algun día de estos por fin llegaran a ser algo.

- No cambien el tema!- gritó Sora- de igual manera, si Roxas no quiere aceptarlo Naminé lo dirá- Deseaba golpearle en ese momento. Riku sacó de su pantalón una.. caja de colores. Ni idea de que será, pero tenía el sello del Rey Mickey. Presionó ese boton para despues aparecer una linea la cual se dirigió al mar. En la punta se expando abriendo un... ¿Portal?

- ¿Cómo pasaremos si esta algo lejos de la orilla?- me atrevía preguntar, Sora, el cual no perdía la sonrisa en su rostro se acerco nuevamente a mi, moviendo sus manos

- Oh no! como le haremos! estamos perdidoooooos! Aush! RIKU!!- Reí al ver que Riku le había golpeado en la cabeza para que se callara, mostrando una sonrisa al ver la cara de Sora- En fin...

Los tres fueron directo al portal, la luz que antes estaba expandida en el aire, pasó al agua, ahora de un color... tornasol. Kairi fue la primera en caminar por ese camino seguida de Riku, pero antes de entrar miro a Sora y a mi dentro

-¿ vienes o te quedas?

- Voy... ¿Pues para quien mas es esta mision?

- Yo tambien puedo, ya sabes, somos dos con los mismos poderes - Por los movimientos que hizo, supuse que se trataba de las keyblade; bien, me excluyeron. Sora empezo a caminar, para situarse a un lado de Riku y hacer una seña con la cabeza.

- Bueno Roxas- dijo en su interior- es hora de que tengas una pequeña siesta

- Espera ¿que quieres decir?- Sora hizo una mueca

- Oh Vamos confia en mi

La claridad en esos momentos poco a poco empezo a nublarse - ¿Que haces? No!! - pero esa oscuridad yo sabia que no venia del corazon de Sora, vaya! Sora uso su cerebro al fin... y me encerró.

-Roxas...- acto seguido, desvié mi mirada hacia el lugar donde me llamaron, cerré mis ojos y al moemnto de volverlos a abrir, estaba en una habitación blanca...la cual reconocí demasiado fácil- ¿Curioso no? Aquí fue donde te hable ahora si bien.

-¡Namine!- dije con una sonrisa al verla sentada, como aquella vez, algo alto de donde yo estaba, y ella como siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la ¨alegría¨ no llegaba a sus ojos azules - ¿Ocurre algo Naminé?

Ella volvió a callarme...como aquella vez...

- No por nada te traje aquí Roxas... Pronto tu deseo se cumplirá, estos 3 días que no estube contigo fueron por investigaciones mías. Sora, Riku, Kairi... todos ellos están ayudando, incluso el Rey

-Pero...¿Qué..?

- Déjame terminar por favor...- Naminé se notaba un poco más triste- Roxas... tu ¨destino¨ como Nobody ha cambiado, pronto, recordaras todo aquello olvidado, tus días en la Organización XIII, el porqué desidiste ir en contra de la misma- ella suspiró

- Pero Naminé no entiendo por...- la miré bien ella estaba.. ¿Desapareciendo? (( así, como cuando Sora se convierte en Heartless abrazando a Kairi oks ))- ¡Naminé, tu estas! ¿Qué pasa aqui?- Ella denuevo sonrió, separó sus manos recargandose en ellas para poder dar un pequeño salto y quedar a mi casi misma altura- ¿Porqué estas desapareciendo? Naminé explicate!

- Es una lastima... quería esperar a verte realmente feliz, creo que no podré hacerlo- Naminé hizo una mueca y después se acerco a mi estirando su brazo, tocando mi mejilla- quiero que sepas Roxas, que haz sido mi mejor amigo- toqué su mano con la mía, me recargé sobre su leve tacto disfrutando de ello.

- Naminé... ¿Porqué lo hiziste? ¿qué te va a pasar despues de esto?- El poco autocontrol que tenia lo perdí, abrazandola, algo fuerte, no quería que se separara de mi.

- Roxas...- dijo algo sorprendida- No..no lo sé...- se separo de mí, mirandome fijamente, sonrió un poco y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla

- No...no llores Naminé...- la miré nuevamente, ella murmuró algo que no entendí y... ya no estaba- ¿Na..naminé?... ¡NAMINÉ!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, caí de rodillas mirando el lugar donde ella estaba antes, para despues ver mis manos- ¡¿ Qué demonios?! ¡¿Porqué estoy desapareciendo también?!

¡No! ¡No quiero! pero... no puedo hacer nada... veo como desapareso mucho más rapido de como lo hizo naminé... instantes después ya no estoy en la habitación blanca.. ahora estoy en la oscuridad

Heh.. y pensar que yo creía ser un chico normal, no soy más que un Nobody... la Llave del Destino... la sombra de Sora, el maestro elegido por la Keyblade.

Pero ahora.. siento frío, dato curioso ya que no sentía nada después de unirme a Sora en la mansión.

_¨Siempre creí que los Nobodys teniamos el destino de estar en la oscuridad ¨_

_¨Sí, pero tu y yo no¨_

_¨Entonces... podemos estar juntos otra vez ¨_

Esas imágenes... yo le había prometido eso a Naminé y no lo cumplí

_"¿Por qué tendría que ser tan compasivo? Es tu culpa por poner tu cabeza en medio cuando me estoy levantando."_

_"¿Es esta la manera de hablar a un amigo que acaba de volver de una larga misión?"_

_"No recuerdo ser tu amigo."_

_Roxas se levantó de la cama, ignorando a Axel, le dio la espalda y se puso la el abrigo negro de la organización._

**-¿Axel?**

_"El hecho de que el Portador de la Keyblade ha entrado en un sueño profundo no importa. Axel, llevarás a Roxas a Hollow Bastion. Parece que ocurre algo alrededor de la cerradura."_

_"¡Pero si acabo de volver!" contestó Axel indignadamente a la orden de Xemnas_

_"Es tu castigo por dejar a Naminé escapar."_

**-¿ Ya existía en ese entonces...?**

_Axel... conoces a Sora, ¿verdad?"_

_Axel pareció preocupado por un momento y se quedó mirando la cara de Roxas._

_"No lo sé. Incluso si lo supiera, no te lo diría."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"...Porque no lo necesitas saber."_

_Axel le dio la espalda a Roxas. No había necesidad para Roxas de saber su conexión con Sora... No, él no quería que lo supiera._

_Roxas, el Nobody especial.. y el Portador de la Keyblade._.

**-Así que Axel no me lo quería contar... pero ¿Porqué no me lo querían decir?**

_"¡Maldito Hayner!" gritó una niña detrás de él, junto a otro chico llenito que estaba arrastrándola._

_Roxas agarró y les lanzó la pelota. Los tres se lo agradecieron, tomaron la pelota y se fueron._

_"...Parecían de tu edad."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_Axel miró hacia otro lado._

_"Nada."_

_Roxas se quedó confuso por un momento, antes de seguir andando de nuevo. Se fijó en una multitud de pájaros volaban en el cielo delante suya._

_"No te quedes ahí parado. Siéntate."_

_"¿Qué? Oh, claro." Ambos habían llegado a la torre del reloj, encima de la estación. Desde ahí era posible echar un vistazo al pueblo entero. Era un sitio importante para Roxas y Axel; fue el lugar en el que tomaron helado el día en el que se conocieron._

_"Tu helado se va a derretir."_

_Roxas se dio prisa en poner el helado en su boca._

**-¿Hayner, Pence, Olette... los conocía antes de la falsa Twilight Town?**

_Xemnas extiró el brazo, y de la nada apareció un nuevo asiento mientras decia:_

_"Este será nuestro nuevo compañero el numero XIV, espero que no tengan ningun problema con ella y que le ayuden a incorporarse en la organización"_

_Roxas y Axel se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron al nuevo mienbro cuando dijo..._

_"Hola mi nombre es..._"

**- ¿Otro miembro de la organización? ¿Quién es ella...?**

_¨¿Eres la que tenían encerrada en el Castillo?¨_

_¨Jaja, no, no lo soy mi querido Roxas ¨_

_¨ Entonces ¿Quién eres exactamente? Puedes usar tambien la Keyblade¨_

_La nueva integrante solo sonrio para darse media vuelta y caminar lejos de el_

Todas esas imágenes... ¿Porqué vienen a mi ahora? ¨ _tu ¨destino¨ como Nobody ha cambiado, pronto, recordaras todo aquello olvidado, tus días en la Organización XIII, el porqué desidiste ir en contra de la misma¨ _esas fueron las palabras de Naminé, me pregunto que eso se supone que no debería recordar... pero no importa ahora...estoy en la oscuridad... pero... siento una pequeña corriente de aire nuevamente. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, viendo de nuevo la habitación blanca

-!hey!- desvié mi mirada hacia abajo, donde esuché eso, me encontré a Sora, con su keyblade en mano y una sonrisa que solo el hace, lucía algo cansado- Oye... bienve...nido- Sora se desmayó, pero Kairi lo tomó en brazos antes de que diera en el piso ( cosa que hubiera sido muy graciosa para mi... me debe muchas)

- Espera.. '¿como es que...?- mire donde estaba, y para mi sorpresa, estaba en el lugar en el cual, Sora estaba tiempo atrás, en la cápsula donde el estubo dormido para recuperar sus...- !Conque eso era! ¿Pero que hace Sora, porque se desmayó?- dí un brinco y quede justo enfrente de Kairi y el inconsiente Sora

- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?- Kairi me sonrió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de este

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? - Kairi me señaló y al verme...- hey! un momento... no soy transparente!

-Así es Roxas- Desvié mi mirada volteando al escuchar tan curiosa voz, viendo a...

- ¡Rey Mickey! ¿ cómo es que ? ehh - hize una leve reverencia

- No es necesario Roxas- dijo sonriendo, imité su gesto- ¿ Esto es lo que deseabas no es así? Ahora eres completamente humano, bueno, como Sora quiso decir antes de quedar inconsiente... Bienvenido a la verdadera Twilight Town

Yaaaay... terminé el primer capitulo... aún esta muy confuso, solo digo que meteré a varios personajes y sus roles en algunos cambiará y en otros se mantendrán al margen, cuales, eso se sabrá después.

La razon por la cual Naminé no estaba con Roxas, tmb se vera en el sig. capitulo, que demonios hace el rey allí tambien se verá, y muchas cosas más

¿Reviews?

Atte. HeNtaiOssa-KuEa y Chicaanime-4ever


End file.
